shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Storm the Ork King's Castle! The Marimo Mercenary!
Hello fellow Fools, this is Zeon speaking! Basically, this story came about when I was thinking about writing a high-fantasy novel. Basically, I was reusing a lot of character names from Grand Voyage, and I kinda liked the story I had going. So, I decided, why not test it out, and make a fun little Grand Voyage omake? And thus, this was born! Now, without further ado: Grand Voyage Omake 1!!! Omake 1: Storm the Ork King's Castle! The Marimo Mercenary The horse's hooves made almost no noise as ran gracefully through the small patch of forest that separated the small town of Birn from the large valley that was one of the many landmarks dotting the vast country of Stultia. Emerging from the last group of tress, the caramel-colored horse quickly whipped around, standing sidewise as to give its master a view of the territory in front of him. Its master was a green-haired young man with sharply defined features and a thin yet muscular body. He was dressed in a simple white tunic, with a cloak of the same color hanging from his neck. At his waist he carried an ornate sword sheathe, its occupant snugly protected within it. One of his most notable features, however, where his slightly pointed ears, a gold earring hanging from one of them. The young man raised his hand, cupping it on his forehead so to shield his eyes from the sun's rays. Voice: 'So you got here early? ''A blonde-haired young man dropped from a nearby tree, landing softly on the ground. He stood up, exposing his full height that was only slightly taller than his green-haired compatriot. This young man had short-cropped blonde hair, with amber-colored eyes. 'Knave: '''Ah, you know how it is. I always like scouting out the battlefield first. 'D'Artagnan: 'You never change, do you? ''D'Artagnan stepped up beside his companion, joining him in scanning the landscape ahead. Their eyes quickly found their target: a large castle, situated right in the center of the immense valley, its walls covered with thick, pea-green ivy. 'Knave: '''Ork fortress... '''D'Artagnan: '''I hate ork fotresses. '''Knave: '''It'll take us all day to get there... '''D'Artagnan: '''Why is Sirius late? It's not like him. '''Voice: '''I wasn't. ''A man covered in piercings, wearing traditional knight's wear, stepped up next to them, his sword propped on his shoulder. 'Sirius: '''You damn elves just have a hard time absorbing the scenery around you. '''Knave: '''Is that racial stereotyping? '''D'Artagnan: '''Just let it go. '''Knave: '''Hmph. So, are we ready? All the supplies set? '''Sirius: '''Yep! Let's go rescue us some princess! '''D'Artagnan: '''And get royally rewarded. ''A pause followed, then Knave's two friend wheeled around, facing him. 'D'Artagnan and Sirius: '''We're gonna need to borrow that horse... '''Knave: '''Sorry, there's only seating for one. You two are going to have to rough it. '''Sirius: '''Aww, come on! It's not our fault we didn't bring horses! '''Knave: '''How am I supposed to believe that?! I'm pretty sure getting drunk and leaving them behind at the inn counts as "your fault"! '''D'Artagnan: '''Okay, okay, I didn't leave mine behind! MINE was stolen! '''Knave: '''You were still drunk, the crime's the same. '''Sirius: '''Oh, and you were so different? You were plastered like the rest of us! '''Knave: '''At least I had the sense to not just let his graze around the village. '''Sirius: '''Touche. '''D'Artagnan: '''C'mon, Knave. You honestly don't think that we can't squeeze ourselves onto the back of that horse? ''Knave paused for a second, weighing his options. Inevitably, being a bit uncomfortable on a horse ride won over having to storm an ork fortress alone. 'Knave: '''Just get on. ---- ''Luckily for them, the Captain of the Guard of this particular fortresss happened to be asleep as the three mercenaries rode up, perched akwardly on one horse. Thankfully, the discomfort was immediatley relieved once they dismounted, and allowed the horse to wander off, having no need of it anymore. They quickly scaled the wall using ropes, then found themselves in a center courtyard, filled with greenery and other forms of plant life. Several guards walked around on small stone walkways that criss-crossed the garden. The three mercenaries huddled behind a small group of large flowers, as D'Artagnan quickly unrolled a map. '''D'Artagnan: '''Okay, the main complex is located down here ''*He points at a part of the map* ''And the jail cells are down here. ''*Points at another part of the map* ''Now, to get to the jail cell we need to get through the main complex, and it's VERY likely that the Ork King is down there. '''Knave: '''Leave the Ork King to me. '''Sirius: '''I'll take care of the guards. '''D'Artagnan: '''Then I'll help you with that, Sirius. Knave, if you beat the Ork King ahead of schedule, you head down into the jail cells, get the princess, and get out of here. '''Knave: ''*Nods* Right. ''The three of them stood up, prepping their weapons. D'Artagnan: 'We'll all meet down in the dungeon, okay? '''Knave: '''Gotcha. '''Sirius: '''Alright. ''And with that, the three heroes split up, each heading to their own destinations. ---- Sirius sprinted through the foliage, heading straight for a large group of orks. Leaping from the shrubbery, he drew his blade, and cleaved one of them in half! The others reacted quickly, seizing their weapons, then attacking him. 'Orks: '''Kill the human! Kill the human! '''Sirius: '''Come at me then! ''Sirius charged forward, his sword flying through the air as he cleaved through a rather thin ork. Behind him, a rather large one hefted up a giant mace, then swung it forward. Sirius dropped to the ground, then rolled quickly away as the weapon struck the floor, the only damage being done to the dirt. Sirus leaped up to his feet, then lunged forward again, his sword extended in front of him. He cut deep into the ork's chest, then, his muscles straining, hefted him up into the air. With a final grunt of exertion, Sirius threw the ork from his blade and sent him smashing into the other enemies, dropping them like stones. Only one ork remained now, a tall and burly specimen, carrying a large naginata. He let out a low growl as Sirius stepped out from the shadow of the large ork, prepping his own blade for combat. '''Sirius: ''*Grins* Ready when you are. '''Ork: '''GRRAAAHHH!! ''It charged forward, swinging the naginata rapidly! Sirius ducked beneath the slash, though his dodge was not perfect, and the blade still cut into his shoulder and cheek, causing bits of blood to fall from them. However, his strike landed too. When the ork was losing his balance from the strike, Sirius had moved quickly to the space right in front of him, then threw his sword harshly up, impaling the ork through the mouth, all the way up to its head, killing it insantly. It's arms became limp, dropping its weapon as it slumped, dead. Sirius shook it off gently, cleaning his sword on the grass as he prepared to face the next wave of henchment that was undoubtably coming. '' '''Sirius: '''Better get moving.... ---- ''D'Artagnan skidded into another part of the garden, his own sword drawn. He looked around, but there seemed to be a distinct lack of orks in this side of the building. Was he lucky enough to not get-'' '''Voice: '''INGENTIA! ''The mercenary leaped to the side as a burst of lighting flew past the space where he had been just seconds before, shattering several tress, setting several bushes and flowers alight, and destroying a small section of the railing. D'Artagnan quickly returned to his feet, his sword ready for battle. A blue-haired young man, wearing a dark yellow mage's cloak, stepped into the center of the courtyard, a magic rune fading from his palm. D'Artagnan: 'Sid the Warlock.... so you've sold you soul to these monsters? ''The warlock grinned, amused by Art's statement. 'Sid: '''Don't be naive. I've always sold my services to the highest bidder, no matter who it was. '''D'Artagnan: '''Well then.... ''*Lifts up his sword a bit higher, grinning slightly* ''You happen to be in my way. '''Sid: '''Indeed I do.... shall we get this over then? '''D'Artagnan: '''Whenever you're ready. '''Sid: '''A mere swordsman cannot defeat a mage. '''D'Artagnan: '''We'll see. ''Sid lifted up his hand, another yellow rune glowing on his palm. 'Sid: '''FULGUR LUPUM! ''Lightning erupted from the rune, quickly twisting around and shaping itself into the form of a wolf. Letting out a "snarl", it charged forward, it's jaws snapping for the mercenary. D'Artagnan reacted quickly, slamming his blade into the ground. His muscles tightening, he gripped the hilt as hard as he could, then swung with all his strength! The earth was forced upward, sending a large wave of soil in the wolf's path. It impacted, dissolving almost instantly in a flash of lightning. The mercenary returned his sword to its old position. '''Sid: ''*Laughs slightly* Clever. '''D'Artagnan: '''I'm not done yet! ''He charges at the warlock, his sword preparing to strike. Sid: 'Sorry, but you won't get the chance! ''He crouched low, placing his hands on the ground, much larger runes appearing there. 'Sid: '''VOCES ERUPIT! ''Lighting exploded from the ground in front of him, a massive deluge of electricity! D'Artagnan leaped backwards, swatting away a few bolts with his blade, forced to retreat. He landed in his old position, scowling. 'D'Artagnan: '''You're fast.... '''Sid: '''And you. No one usually gets that close. '''D'Artagnan: '''Good. '''Sid: '''Hmm? ''D'Artagnan lunged forward, his blade cleaving through the air and stopping right in front of Sid's throat. 'D'Artagnan: '''I'm a bit faster. '''Sid: '''I applaud you. '''D'Artagnan: '''Now, be honest. '''Sid: '''What do you mean? '''D'Artagnan: '''You may sell your services to anyone, but you're not the kind of person to associate with orks. Or at least, that's what I've heard. ''Sid sighted slightly, relaxing his posture. '''Sid: '''Of course I'm not. '''D'Artagnan: '''Then why are you helping them? '''Sid: ''*Grins perversely, his eyes being replaced with hearts* I just think the princess is such a total cuti- ''Art slammed his hilt into the warlock's head. Sid's eyes went blank as he dropped to the floor, completely unconscious. Grimacing slightly, D'Artagnan walked away, heading towards the jailing cells. D'Artagnan: ''*Muttering* Don't even know why I bothered... ---- ''Knave dropped down into the main hall of the fotress, his sword pulled out as he scanned the area. It was a massive hall, completely cleared of furniture, with only a massive throne at one end of it. Knave: 'This is kinda suspicious.... '''Voice: '''Of course it is. ''Knave whipped around, facing another young man, wearing a large blue coat, and goggles on his forehead. 'Nimbus: '''I'm Nimbus, the most disloyal servant of all time. '''Knave: '''So.... this is trap? '''Nimbus: '''Yep. The Ork King should arrive right about... ''A truly massive ork crashed down only a few feet from where Knave stood. He was tall, muscular, and had the most awesome beard that orkkind could possibly concieve. He wore simple tribal clothing, save for a crown made of bones that rested on his brow, and he was carrying a massive Kukri. 'Nimbus: '....Now. The servant ran away as Knave turned to face his opponent, his sword drawn, looking up at his opponent. 'Knave: '''Well, this is gonna be interesting... '''Ork King: '''DIE, PUNY HUMAN! ''He swung the large knife down, and Knave danced out of the way as the weapon cleaved a massive line in the floor. Knave then charged forward, swinging his blade rapidly and releasing several compressed air slashes at the monstrosity. The king reacted quickly, whipping the Kukri around, deflecting the strikes! However, Knave had used this time to get close to it, slicing off one of its toes as he ran around its foot. The king roared, moving its weapon around with incredible speed! Knave moved his sword to block, but though he managed to catch the blow, the force behind it was too great, and Knave was blown off his feet, crashing into the wall. He dropped to the floor slightly, rubbing blood from his chin. 'Knave: '''Damn.... you're tougher than I thought. '''Ork King: '''BWAHAHAHAHAH! FOOLISH HUMAN, I AM UNDEFEATABLE!! '''Knave: '''Is that so? '''Ork King: '''Eh? ''Knave lifted up his blade, levelling it in front of his nose, raising up his other hand, with the first two fingers pointing upward. He closed his eyes, concentrating, as a purple aura suddenly flared around him. The Ork King stepped backward, shocked. '''Ork King: '''Y-you... that can't be! I thought your kind swore off magic! '''Knave: ''*Grins slightly* Sorry... but I've never been one to play by the rules. ''He opened his eyes, purple energy wrapping around his blade, causing it to suddenly grow in size! He crouched down slightly, prepping for a final strike. Ork King: 'Impossible! That's-!! '''Knave: '''Aether Magic.... ''Knave flew through the air, flashing past the Ork King before the beast could even react. The mercenary landed gently on the floor, the purple energy vanishing from around his blade. 'Knave: '''SCALPERE CAELUM! ''The Ork King cried out as a massive burst of the purple energy surged through his chest, carving him nearly in half. Blood spilling from its mouth, it dropped down, causing a massive crater to form and a dust wave to be released, sending Knave's cloak flying in the wind. As it finally subsided, Knave stood up, sheathing his blade as D'Artagnan and Sirius ran up to him. 'D'Artagnan: '''How'd it go? '''Knave: '''Went fine.... I had to use THAT thing though. '''D'Artagnan: '''Gah, dammit. '''Sirius: '''So much for a secret weapon... '''Knave: '''Hey! This guy is HUGE! How am I supposed to take him down with traditional swordplay?! '''Sirius: '''Well you could've- '''D'Artagnan: '''Guys, guys! We have a princess to rescue, remember? ---- ''The princess, a beautiful white-haired woman who was wearing a simple pink tunic and breeches, looked up in suprise as the door to her cell door flew open, Knave standing there, grinning, D'Artagnan and Sirius standing a bit away. 'Knave: '''Yo. ''The princess teared up, quickly running over to Knave and embrancing him in a bear hug. '''Stormy: '''Thank you! Thank you so much! '''Sirius: '''How come HE always gets the hug? '''D'Artagnan: ''*Shrugs* Because he's the leader I guess. '''Sirius: '.....We need to get out of here, right? D'Artagnan: '''Yeah...? '''Sirius: '''We abandoned the horse.... '''D'Artagnan: ''*Pales* Right. ''And thus, another brave adventure of our three heroes was completed successfully.... save for that small hiccup at the end, but we can't hold it against them. In time, they would go on greater adventures, and eventually, all three would become kings in their own right.... Those stories will (probably not) also be told. ~Fin~ Category:Joke Category:Zeon1 Category:Grand Voyage Category:Stories Category:Bonus Chapters